It is known to pack sinks individually into a respective transportation carton and to use shaped members made from a foamed plastic material so as to protect the sink from the effects of shock loadings.
In particular, a packaging for a sink is known wherein two seating strips of foamed material are pushed onto the short side walls of the edge of a sink which comprises two equally large basins. Furthermore, in the case of this sink packaging, a web protector having a U-shaped cross section is placed on the intermediate web located between the two basins from above, and the two basins are supported from below by a substantially T-shaped supporting body which is arranged below the bases of the basins and below the intermediate web separating the two basins from one another. This known sink packaging thus comprises four shaped members made of foamed plastic material which are arranged on the sink separately from one another and are not in contact with one another. The shaped members and the sink are accommodated in a cuboid outer packaging, wherein each of the shaped members is of significantly lesser height than the interior of the outer packaging so that each of the shaped members can be supported either only on the base or only on the top wall of the outer packaging.